The Onyx Chronicles/Raid
"Do you remember the plan?" Kodiak asked. "I made up the plan." answered Dyne. "Can we get on with it?" "Right." Kodiak drew back behind the Warthog's fender, moving slowly as gravel quietly crunched beneath his boots. Zeta Doradus had already set behind El Morro Point this time of year, leaving Camp Currahee in its shadow and helping mask the two seven-year-olds as they made their way between the alleys formed by Warthogs parked in rows in the compound's motor pool. The base's outdoor lights were set to turn on automatically, but wouldn't do so for another few minutes, allowing the recruits a window of opportunity. Wary of drill instructors that might happen to pass by and hear them, they crawled carefully under one of the jeeps and joined several other boys that were waiting on the other side, crouching low to avoid being spotted. These were their collaborators, many of whom Dyne hoped he would be with when it came time to be sorted into permanent teams as Commander Ambrose had talked about. Billy-G039 and Dominic-G146 were friends very much like Dyne and Kodiak, and could always be counted on to help them on a prank. Terrence-G150 was a master sneak; he'd been able to swipe the cigar box right off of Mendez's desk, and paid hell for it when the Senior Chief found out. Last and maybe least was Simon, who wasn't especially good at anything, but at least wouldn't rat on them if they got caught. "It's about time." Dom chided as he helped drag Kodiak out from under the jeep. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show." "Maybe you were," Terrence said. "I knew they wouldn't abandon their own idea." "And how were you sure of that?" Billy asked, with a hint of his Scottish accent. Terrence grinned. "Because Simon showed up. And if he's not afraid to, no one would be." There was a round of chuckles as the last dark-haired boy gave Terrence a shove, and then all eyes turned to Kodiak. "Alright, it's almost time. As soon as perimeter patrol goes by, we break for the armory. Terrence, did you get the paper clip? Good. He'll get the lock open. Soon as he does, Simon, you're our lookout. Everyone else, inside, and stick close. We're just here for the paint and we don't have much time, so don't get sidetracked by ideas for using anything else. Don't make any noise, don't leave or move anything that would be noticed, and above all, don't get distracted." Billy couldn't help a giggle. "We should leave the recorder in Ash's helmet on so we can save a picture of his face when he sees his armor's all bright pink." "Uh, guys? We went through this already at dinner. We know." Simon said, frowning. "Why are you repeating it when we all already know?" "Because this way the people listening when Dyne tells this story later will have an idea of what's going on." "Makes sense to me." Dom said, nodding sagely. Simon shook his head. "You guys never make any fucking sense."